Problem: At a state contest, 21 Mathletes stay in the same hotel. Each Mathlete gets his/her own room and the room numbers are 1 through 21. When all the Mathletes have arrived, except the ones staying in rooms 12 and 13, what is the median room number of the other 19 Mathletes?
There are currently 19 Mathletes there, so if the room numbers are listed in order we want the 10th, with 9 rooms before and 9 after. The 10th room is just room number $\boxed{10}$, since no numbers are skipped in the first ten.